Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet
Main= Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet is a horror mystery novel written by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed Wrisley. It is the third and final book in the novel trilogy series, and it was released on June 26, 2018. Description What really happened to Charlie? It's the question that John can't seem to shake, along with the nightmares of Charlie's seeming death and miraculous reappearance. John just wants to forget the whole terrifying saga of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but the past isn't so easily buried. Meanwhile, there's a new animatronic pizzeria opening in Hurricane, along with a new rash of kidnappings that feel all too familiar. Bound together by their childhood loss, John reluctantly teams up with Jessica, Marla, and Carlton to solve the case and find the missing children. Along the way, they'll unravel the twisted mystery of what really happened to Charlie, and the haunting legacy of her father's creations. Leak On April 26, 2018, Amazon accidentally uploaded a preview for the book. The preview included a large portion of the pages of the book, including the ending, before it was taken down by Scott. After such incident, he would attempt to release the book earlier than the intended date. |-| Characters = Main Characters Charlie Real Name: Charlotte Emily Age: 17 Birthday: May 13 The Freddy Files Description: "Charlie grew up in Hurricane, but left ten years ago to live with her Aunt Jen, who taught her to be fiercely independent and self-sufficient. With the passing of the series, Charlie has become increasingly determined to find answers to the mysteries of her haunted past, clinging to the few memories of his childhood that have remained with her. Even though Charlie finds it difficult to open up to others, she values her friends and the connection they share." John Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Charlotte's childhood friend and crush. He is a writer and a keen observer of the world around him. He care deeply about Charlotte, always offering her support no matter how difficult or dangerous the situation. John is wise for his age, and he can be often be quite sarcastic." Jessica Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "After the murders ten years earlier, Jessica moved to New York with her family. She grew up to be sophisticated and pretty, with a love of fashion only surpassed by her love of forensics. While people often underestimated her, Jessica frequently finds herself taking on the role of leader and strategist. She is one of Charlie's best friend." Carlton Burke Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Carlton is a goofy and fun-loving teenage boy who likes to create stories and comedy routines. Conveniently, this all helps to hide how much the troubling events of his childhood affected him." Marla Age: 17 The Freddy Files Description: "Marla is determined and strong-willed, with a big personality that can lighten the mood of those around her. She is extremely loyal to those she loves, and is one of the few friends that made sure to stay in touch with Charlie after everyone moved away.." Aunt Jen Aunt Jen is what Charlie refers to her aunt as. While Aunt Jen is never present in the book, she is mentioned in several flashbacks and is described often by Charlie. She seems to be a strong woman, able to take action when necessary. She puts emphasis on things Charlie should do to be well-prepared for any occasion as well as expects her to be mostly independent. It is never stated which of Charlie's parents she is a sibling to, though it can be assumed it was her father as Jen has ownership of Charlie's old house and the property it's on. The Freddy Files Description: "Jen stepped in as Charlie's guardian after the death of her late father, Henry. She taught Charlie to be ready for the harshness of the world, which is the reason why Charie is so independent. Aunt Jen believes painful memories are better left forgotten." Henry Henry is Charlotte's father and former owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as the creator of the several animatronic animals that inhabited the restaurant. Clay Burke Occupation: Police Chief Clay is Carlton's father and the resident Chief of Police. He seems somewhat aloof and is well aware of the hijinks his son gets into. Clay also worked the case involving Michael's disappearance 10 years prior to the story and even made an arrest. However, they had to release the culprit due to lack of evidence and it has haunted Clay's mind since. The Freddy Files Description: "Clay Burke is the police chief in Hurricane, Utah, as well as the father of Charlie's childhood friend, Carlton. Clay is one of the few main characters who knows the deepest details of the case of missing children. At first, he does not believe in the supernatural rumors surrounding Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but by the time The Twisted Ones takes place, he is one of Charlie's fiercest allies and valued for his astute observation and deduction skills." William Afton The Freddy Files Description: "Business partner to Charlie's late father, William Afton was also one of the prime suspects in the missing children case from ten years ago. Though he was never officially charged, William left town quickly and his current whereabouts are unknown." Kidnapped Children *Ron *Alanna *Jacob *Lisa Animatronics Appeared *Elizabeth *New Freddy *Mangle *Baby Clawers *Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy (all welded together) Locations *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Circus Baby's Pizza *Silver Reef *John's Apartment *Charlie's Apartment Category:Books Category:Novels